Starry Midnight Skies
by Panda120
Summary: Marina had tho she was an ordinary girl till she went in the past threw well into Edo where she meets Inu-yasha and the gang, and some other interesting things happen along the way as well. SesshomaruXOC (will update when i can)
1. Chapter One: The Girl

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter One

The Girl

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

It was a morning like any other, but yet it had something different in the air today, what you may ask not even she knew. Today was Friday, August thirteenth, two thousand five hundred and sixteen, a nice sunny day with out a cloud in the sky. She was getting ready to go to school, after putting the uniform on, eating a small breakfast, and saying bye to her mother she was out the door and running down the very old shrine steps, that had been refurbished recently, the shrine itself was from the feudal era and luckily with a few repairs it was as good as new and still in use.

They had moved there and it was in bad shape so her parents decided to fix up the old shrine and put it to good standings again, it cost a bit but it was finally up and running by the time she got into high school. She was just a freshmen only the age of fifteen, she would turn sixteen on October thirteenth. The girl wasn't very popular with any one, and she had no real friends of her own sense she keeped to herself most of the time, and when she tried to make a few friends she was made fun of for being different, or as she called it, weird.

Marina Honey Death, she was adopted her real parents died when she was only three years old, she barely remember them but she knew they loved her, her foster parents adopted her when she was five before she started first grade, and even thou she had to have heart surgery they still adopted her so she could have a better life when they waited for a donor. She had heart sugary when she was thirteen, she still had a scare down the middle of her chest even thou medical science was extremely good for the current time. She was five foot six inches and had no real figure yet, she needed to fill out in all the right places still, even for someone as skinny as her.

She would go to school like normal do her homework on the roof of the school then get or return a few book at the library then go home to cook dinner or help cook before reading, but today wasn't a normal day as she walked out of the house she went to the sacred tree putting her hand on it hoping today she would make some new friends and/or not get teased at school, when she started to walk away she saw a light from the very old well that was now with out the house covering sense they were rebuilding it now.

She went over to the sealed well her father had made sure that it was sealed before he started to work on it but as Marina put her hand on the cover of the well the cover broke open and she fell covering her face as someone landed on the lip of the well-looking down at her. After the commotion of the cover stopped she looked at the boy standing there he had a red hirota and hamakas with long silver hair, with ears twitching on top his head, and golden eyes. She looked at the man who got down and went towards her, as he kneeled down near her he sniffed the air a little.

"Oi" she looked from his ears into his eyes "when am I?" he asked

She Thoth it was weird asking when instead of were maybe he knew where he was so she decided to answer the man "its Friday, August thirteenth, two thousand five hundred and sixteen. May I ask who you are and why you came out of the old well?"

He stared at her for a few moments be for he got up and looked at the sky sniffing again "No wonder why it reeks here" he went over and gave a good kick to the well "Stupid well I wanted to see Kagome not further into the time stream to this girl!"

Marina got up and brushed her skirt off a bit before going to the well her self and looking down into the depths of it, she felt something calling to her, what she didn't know thou. She looked over to the guy and tried to figure it out. "So you came here from jumping into a well and time traveling..?" she asked a little confused and he just nodded like it was nothing and she looked back down into the well "alright my day has gone officially strange... well time to go to school for me..." she went to walk away only to have her arm grabbed a bit to roughly.

"OI! Don't think you're going anywhere this easy! You gata help ME get back!" he pulled her back to him and the well "got it?" she had dropped her school back when he pulled her and she tried to get her arm back from his grip which was leaving a bruise, he only just griped tighter before wrapping his right are around her waist so she was secure and then he hoped back into the well which luckily let them both pass. She held on to his hirota top hiding her face bracing for impact and when she felt she was floating she looked around only to see she was time traveling.

When the world came back to view it was extremely different it smelled one thousand times better, but before she could relaxes the man jumped and landed outside of the well on to the ground shoving her away from him so she fell to the ground a bit harshly. When she pushed her self up she just kinda stayed there amazed at what she saw.

"w-where are we?" the man just snorted and huffed before he answered with "The feudal era as Kagome calls it, or Edo. Stupid bitch." she sighed and got up carefully brushing her skirt off a little and trued around to him looking down back into the well before it light up for another odd reason and she looked at her arm where he had grabbed rubbing it softly.

From one moment to the next from her time to the time of Edo she was all but lost, not knowing were to go or what to do next or how to get back home she hoped that she would find a way soon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	2. Chapter Two: The Well

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Two

The Well

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

As she stood there looking at around the area that was surrounded by trees she heard the guy with ears yelling at someone, and they were yelling back at him she saw some people walking towards the well and she just held her very bruised arm so confused and hopeless. The tree people that were walking towards the well stopped upon seeing her, and the yelling from the well stopped as well it was now too quiet only the soft chirping of birds was heard in the area. Marina looked behind her to see the dog eared man next to a girl with a high school uniform that was very different from hers.

She didn't know what to do or say at all the girl in the high school uniform dropped the extremely stuffed yellow bag and walked over to Marina with a soft smile. "hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome! Whats yours?" she asked still with the smile on her face as she extended out her hand to great Marina.

Marina stared at this Kagome girl and then answered "Death Melody.." she didn't want to give her real name seas she didn't trust these people quiet yet. The other three came up to see who Marina was as well.

Kagome sighed but then put on a smile still and introduced the others

"Well Melody, these are my friends," she motioned to the group that was now standing next to the dog eared man and pointed to each of them as she said there names "This is Sango, a demon slayer, Maroku, The Hainta monk, Shippo, a young fox demon, Kirara, a demon fire cat, and last but not lest Inu-yasha, a half dog half human" she smiled after as she looked towards Marina.

Marina nodded softly before asking "Kagome, mind telling me how in the world to get back to my home?" she hoped Kagome could help her out even thew the girls just meet.

Kagome gave a confused look "jump back into the well?" was the only suggestion she could give Marina. She looked towards Inu-yasha and asked "did you bringer her here?" he just nodded and she shook her head softly "alright well jump into the bottom of the well to grab her if the well doesn't work for her, okay inu?" he fhe'd and did what she asked for now at lest even thou he didn't care.

Marina went over and looked down the well at inu-whatever his name was then to Kagome who smiled and said "go on he'll grab you if the well doesn't work, okay?" Marina nodded and then sat on the well. "Give me a push?" she ask and Shippo hopped up next to her and pushed at her stomach lightly.

As she fell she disappear just before she hit Inu-yasha outstretched arms he didn't think the well would work at all for her but when it did he freaked out, but Marina was on her way back to her time she hoped even thou she like the place where she just was seas it was so nice. When she felt the ground she looked up to see sky again and her father who was freaking out himself because he had found her school back and not her.

Her father got her out called her out of school for the day and then had Marina explained what the heck had happened which she did in full detail. Benson to them all was the fact that she carried a jewel with in her new heart that was also now slowly binding to her soul as well.

After her 'adventurer' as her mother called it her father resealed the well so nothing would happen and her life went back to normal for the remainder of her high school career, but she never forgot what happened that August day, and she one day hoped she would be able to go back to the place so called Edo.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	3. Chapter Three: Return to Edo

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Three

Return to Edo

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

**~Four Years Later~**

Marina now finally graduated from high school was out and about in town, she was getting a few things for a trip she may never return from, she had talked to her mother about the era called Edo and learned a few things, for one that she wasn't from the year two thousand five hundred and twenty-one but she was from the Heian era far earlier then the time of Edo. Her mother told her that they had found her in the well one day and they took her in and raised her as there own, and the reason for her needing heart sugary was that she had a weakening heart seas of the time she was from, but she would of died that day after the sugary, seas the rate of success was a bit on the low side, but the kaims had saved her and given her a chance at life.

Her mother didn't know why they had saved Marina till they had explained it to her in a dream which they never got into, but she was now very grateful to them and now she knew even tho she didn't belong in this time, she could at lest go back to the time of Edo to try and live life as they did till she passed on.

The things she was getting to go back to Edo was a backpack like Kagome's only back, a few drawing books, a drawing set (that was complete with everything), a few pairs Miko's clothing but instead of white top and red hamakas it was blood red top, and black hamakas, a few books that were black so she could have a diary or write stuff down, and a few other things just in case.

After she was done shopping she went home and got ready to go and after she pack a few of her own personal clothing along with the other things she went to the door setting her bag down before she went to her parents telling them she didn't know when she would be back but if she ever found a youkai and lived to the current time she would visit in a week of her leaving. So they knew it wouldn't be the her they knew now, and with that she hugged them both good bye before throwing her bag on her back and leaving out the fount door.

As she approached the new well house she slid the door open and went over to the well her father had opened it for her, but put sutras on it so only she could pass threw it so nothing bad happened like last time that August day, she sat down on the lip of the well feeling the surge of strange power like last time when that inu something or another jumped in and she let her self slip in feeling the pull of the well and saw the familiar time stream like she did last time.

When she landed in Edo she her yelling and sighed softly and saw vines, she had took a few classes in fighting with a sword, bows, and hand to hand, so she was strong even if she didn't look like it seas she had filled out quiet beautifully. She was the same five foot six inches, but she now had soft curves, she had a good hour glass figure. She had no idea how the hack it happened but she payed it no mind. Marina tested the vines before she started to haul her self up.

She soon grabbed the lip of the out side of the well and pulled her self up and looked around seeing no one there and then pulled herself out of the well and then brushed herself off of dust and then she saw a women walk towards her so she stayed put, as the figure grew closer she recognized the women as Kagome who had a bow in her hand.

Kagome got closer not recognizing the girl at first till she saw Marinas face and gave a warm smile. "Hey Melody, what brings you back to Edo?" she asked and Marina explained just enough to Kagome for her to understand what was going on. So they walked to the village that was near by so Marina could see what was going on and or help but on the way towards the village they were stopped by Kagura.

Kagura looked at the two girls and extended her hand out towards them, and simply stated "Give me the Tanshi No Tama" the girls just stared at the wind witch in confusion. "hand it over, or ill take it my self, along with the other Tama" she said a little irritated getting read to attack.

Before she did tho the two girls saw a flash of rad whipped by them and Kagura retreting on her feather, Marina and Kagome just looked at one another with a curious look on there face. Inu-yasha came over yelling at Kagome before she sat him, which Marina giggled at, "well, that seams useful for a fowled tempered dog" she stated between giggles which only made Kagome burst out giggling.

Little did the three of them know they were being watched by another pair of golden eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	4. Chapter Four: The Tenshi No Tama

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Four

The Tenshi No Tama

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

side note!

_Italic: _Thoughts or impotent

**bold: **Sesshomaru's Best

* * *

After Inu-yasha got up they went to the village and she was told why Kagome was there, they had most of the Shikon but Naraku still had the rest not including the two in Kogas legs, and the one in Kohakus neck. Kagome had asked if she could help, and she had agreed only if she got a good sword, and a long bow with a full quiver, the bow was easier then the sward so they got that first.

"We will have to go to a different town for a sword, we are leaving soon anyways to get more shards so if you want you can tag along till you get one" Kagome said as they walked back to the hut, as they neared it they saw a man who Marina didn't recognize. But Inu-yasha suddenly jumped in font of him yelling.

"Sit boy..." Kagome said as she walked up to the two "I'm sorry about him Sesshoumaru-sama but you know how he can be" she said as she gave a small sighs before a small smile to the man who looked expressionless as ever he just looked to Kagome then to Marina and walked over to her and looked at her a little.

"Your the holder of the Jewel of Angelic's correct?" he simply asked Marina who was now dumfounded she had never heard of such a thing, he huffed and pointed with a clawed finger at her heart "This Sesshoumaru over heard the wind witch and also can sens something strange with in you"

She looked at the man he look similar to Inu-yasha but much more handsomer, his hair was a pristine silver, he had pointed elfin like ears, his eyes were a richer golden color even tho they look cold and distant, and it looked like he was missing an arm as well.

"Well um I have no idea what this jewel you talking about it, I'm tributary sorry..." she stated before he let his arm fall back to his side and his something crossed his eyes which she tried to pin point but couldn't but she could tell that his eyes would always tell what he was thinking or trying not to show on his face.

He started to walk away from them till he felt her grab the empty sleeve of his hirota and he looked back with a raised brow his only Thoth was _"get your filthy human hands off me"_ till he found her standing in front of him.

"May I asked what happened sir?" Marina asked, he looked down at the human fully now astounded that she would ask such a thing of him, The great lord of the west, so he decided to comply to her this ones. "This Sesshoumaru arm was taken off by his worthless henyou bother Inu-yasha, and its Lord Sesshoumaru to _you_ human"

Marina was taken back by his human comment but she gave sweet smile to him. "its terrible for you, a lord, has to have one arm. It must be hard to get a female of your choosing, may I try to help you out Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked sweetly to him, as Kagome was sitting Inu-yasha again so he would stay out of the conversation they were having.

Sesshoumaru started to glare at the girl in front of him before he heard **"Let her help us, she is strong, and mate worthy" **his eyes would have widened if he wasn't trying to keep an emotionless face, but he would listen to his best for her helping him, but not the mate part. He looked down into her baby blue eyes, with his cold emotionless gold ones before answering "You may do what you want, but you will try to refrain from touching this Sesshoumaru person"

Marina just nodded and put her hand above where his stump of arm and started to concentrate on it, she knew she had power but she didn't know what kind of power she truly held, it was a few steps down from the power of the kaims but it was stronger then any creature on earth, and even stronger then the Shikon at times.

He felt the power she had and his jaw almost dropped if not for the sudden pain that he felt, his eyes were the only thing that showed the pain, but as she continued he started to feel the bone of his left arm form before the tendons, blood vessels, mussels, and skin appear. His two magenta strips soon appeared on his upper arm, and wrist as his claws grew to length as his other hand.

When she finished she started to fall but his best side kicked in and he grabbed her before she even hit the ground out cold he had grabbed her with his newly grown left arm, Kagome and Inu-yasha just stared at the two extremely confused to what had happened till he looked at them. "Miko, you will take her from me and lay her down" Kagome nodded and did as he asked.

After Kagome laid her down she saw Sesshoumaru walk into the hut and sit near Marina, "This Sesshoumaru will stay and watch her, sens I owe her a deat. Understood miko?" she nodded and pushed a yelling Inu-yasha out of the hut, the great lord just watch the girl who laid there with slight interest.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	5. Chapter Five: The Dream

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Five

The Dream

* * *

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

side note!

_Italic: _Thoughts or impotent

**bold: **Sesshomaru's Best

* * *

**~Dream~**

Marina woke up in a lush grass field that had violet flowers scattered about she sat up and looked around to see a figure near her, she stood and brushed herself off a little as the figure approached her.

"Marina, I am Omoikane Kaim of wisdom and intelligence, you are currently asleep, I have come here to tell you that you carry the Tenshi no tama which, power is equivalent to the shikon no tama, rests within your heart and soul. It is something we had to create to make the world better after the shikon is wished away, but it shall always remain were it is, if your heart is removed you will be an empty shell waiting for your heart to return to you, the jewel can not be used with just your heart, it needs your sole as well. I tell you this because the other Kaims have decided to keep you in the time of Edo and there are many threats looming there, I urge you to be careful." he paused for a moment so she could take in what he was telling her.

She gave a nod and he continued "The Tenshi no tama, or the Angelic jewel is a powerful tool, only you or your chosen mate can wield its full power, its main purpose is to save the youkai from being wiped off the face of the world, and only you my dear with a powerful mate can do this. And if you are wondering, no you are not a human you are a youkai, a phoenix youkai to be precise, I will change you here and now if you accept the face that you carry the Angelic jewel within you."

Marina was at a loss fist learning about this jewel of angelics, and now learning she was a phoenix demon, she didn't understand it one bit, she looked around seeing some other Kaims standing around, after a few minutes of thinking she finally asked "M-may I ask why me, and how am I a demon?" Omoikane gave a soft smile before replying with "my dear Marina, you have always been our choose from the day you were born, you are strong, smart, and a few other things. But most of all you have a kind yet loving heart, you can not hate, nor hurt someone who is innocent, you care for tho who have been hurt by others, and tho who need it. This is why we choose you to carry the jewel. Do you accept?"

She gave a small nod of her head then the Kaim of wisdom continued with "Marina you will be in the dream state for some time for us to train you, prepare you, so you can handle you best and use your powers. It will be hard, but we" he motioned to the other kaims "baleave in are chosen child of the angelic jewel." Omoikane put his hand on her head along with a few other of the Kaims, and started to softly chant, she didn't understand a word of it, but she felt her body start to alter and change.

As she started to change she her hair grew longer (about to her hips), also acquiring midnight blue highlights threw out her hair, her eyes turn in to a beautiful violet color with blood red mix into them, midnight black wings with midnight blue highlights started to form on her back, blood red markings that faded in to black at the tip started to appear in areas (one on each cheek, shoulder, wrist, waist, ankle, upper leg, and hips), along with a mark on her forehead that was in the shape of a black heart, that had small midnight blue wings on either side of it, and it was in the middle of a blood red full moon.

After she changed in to her new self, her phoenix demon self she started training right away Omoikane explained that she would stay human outside of the dream realm till she chose to change into her demon self, she could still use her new powers and some demon fetches would appear on her human form, but it wasn't going to be that knowable to other humans. The Kaims also told her to chose a mate wisely.

**~Dream End~**

Marina started to wake up, it was only a few days sens she healed Sesshoumaru, but to her it felt like ten years sens she was training in the dream realm for so long, she slightly opened her eyes her vision was very blurry, but she slightly made out a figure sitting next to her. As she blinked a bit to try and see the figure moved towards her and she saw white come into her vision and his voice say "you still need to rest, this Sesshoumaru owes you a debt, when you are better I will repay it" she nodded and fell asleep again to rest a little more.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	6. Chapter Six: Naraku

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Six

Naraku

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

side notes!

Some time I may be a little out of char for some people!

I'm not grate at battle scenes!

_Italic: _Thoughts or impotent

**bold: **Sesshomaru's Best

* * *

A few day later Marina opened her eyes again her vision a tad less blurry then last time, she weekly got up and looked around to see were she was, she couldn't make out much but what she did make out was no one was there so she sat down and rubbed her eyes a little trying to see. When her vision was back to normal, or so she thought, she looked around again taking in every thing that was in the hut she was sitting in, it was really weird having demon site, but she got use to it quickly. Marina stood up carefully and went to leave the hut which she immediate regretted because of the smell, was this why demons hated humans so much she had to wonder.

As she looked around from where she stood and then started to walk towards the well feeling Sesshoumarus aura there, she remember what he had said to her but she couldn't understand why he said it, she had just given his arm back nothing more nothing less. As she got closer to the clearing she expertly hid herself feeling another aura as well.

What she saw freaked her out, the great Sesshoumaru and someone she didn't recognize they were in the heat of battle, she had to help him somehow, Marina remembered she could make a bow out of thin air so she started to and aimed it at the man she didn't know then fired and she hit the man who now was staring at her.

Sesshoumaru knew it was her and hn'ed "human get out of here before your killed" was all he stated before cutting something that was headed for her. Marina walked over her bow disappearing into thin air the man stared at her. "so there you are the holder of the Tenshi no tama" he smirked evilly, Sesshoumaru gave a slight growling and then man just smirked more.

"oh this is splendid, Sesshoumaru lord of the west, loves a human" his smirk only got wider "kukukuku.." he moved away from the lord and looked at Marina "my name is Naraku, my dear tama holder" he said and she just had enough she had a sword from in her hands and went after Naraku.

She was quicker then he expected and the simple puppet was gone in no time, she stood there on the dry wells lip her sword disappearing as she started to fall forward, Sesshoumaru started to move with out thinking, grabbing her just in time then laid her down on the ground.

"foolish women, this Sesshomaru doesn't need your protection or any one else..." he moved a hand through his hair idly as he gave a small huff "this is two this Sesshomaru owes you now" he sat down and watched over her, waiting for her to wake up again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	7. Chapter Seven: The Nightmare

Starry Midnight Skies

Chapter Seven

The Nightmare

A/N I do not own Inu-yasha, also I have dyslexia so if theirs bad spelling or terrible grammar I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. Panda~

* * *

side note!

Some time I may be a little out of char for some people!

_Italic: _Thoughts or impotent

**bold: **Sesshomaru's Best

* * *

Marina was wining in her sleep some of her demon self started to show through Sesshoumaru was at a loss to what to do so he sat there and waited, his best telling him to help comfort her but he would do no such thing. Little did he know she was having a nightmare the worst kind of nightmare given from Naraku him self. As the dream continued on she got worse, tears formed, she started to toss and turning a little.

He watched as she continued to sleep when she sat up crying out, she sat there blinking a little then just put her hands to her face and started to cry more, she needed comfort and badly, she couldn't understand why she had the dream she did, but it was a truly terrible dream that she had.

Sesshoumaru sat there watching her cry his best still telling him to comfort his 'mate' which he did not agree on at all but knew he had to eventually but for now he would not see her as anything besides the low human she was.

It took a while for Marina to settle down and when she did she wiped her face then looked next to her seeing him "What do you want lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her eye were slightly red from crying. He gave an irritated growl before he stood up.

"This Sesshoumaru owes you two debts" he looked at her his eyes cold as ice "I shall pay them to you, when you need them most. Understood?" she nodded and then he was gone in a blink of an eye taking his light orb back to the west were his ward was. He didn't want to stay near the woman more than he needed to with the way she smelled of lavender, moon flowers, and few other things he couldn't pinpoint at the moment.

He didn't need to have his best be correct about her being there mate now, he didn't want a human as a mat even tho she didn't smell human she looked it, and he was not going to fallow his father.

As Marina sat there she was still sacred she wanted someone just to comfort her, but she got up and stretched out her aura than sighs she felt nothing near her at the moment that was danger use at lest, she started to went to Kagome and talked to her about what had happened, with Naraku and the terrible dream she had.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fan-fic I'm writing so I hope its good! Panda~


	8. Side Note!

Starry Midnight Skies

Hey guys hope you are enjoying the Fan-fic. I'm not sure how long it will be but it will take time for me to write it and edit it and what not. Hope you can be pashent in waiting for chapters.

From,

a Dyslexic Panda


End file.
